Night In? Night Out?
by csi-jess
Summary: After a night in a change is in order. Tate sorry for the suckish summary. R


**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN!

Tony DiNozzo was sprawled across his couch wondering how he'd ended up this way. It was one of his first nights of in a long time. It seemed people were having a personal vendetta against the navy. Or at least that's how it seemed to him. So instead of sitting in some bar getting drunk out of his head. He was laid on his couch ice cream tubs on the floor and the perfect body snuggled against him. _I could get used to this_.

Much to his surprise he found Kates DVD collection to be vast and he'd had no trouble finding a classic. The couch was now moulded to his shape as Halloween h2O reached it's climax on the screen before him. He loved a good scare. He felt it kept him in his prime. Kate however was having trouble adjusting to the violence. The blood was no problem it was the suspense that killed her. So as she cringingly snuggled close and closer into Tony she could only wonder why she'd bought this film. _It might've been a mistake. Abby could've left it here. Or McGee. Heck even my brother. But there is no way on earth I'd willingly pay money to but this bloodbath. _

'Tony, do we really have to watch this?' Kate spoke into his shoulder, her voice muffled by the fabric. Tony just laughed in response. He found it highly amusing that the 'fearless' Kate Todd was scared.

'You scared Katie?'

'No.' She said simply.

'Yes you are.'

'Am not'

'Then all the whimpering is that you like the bodily contact.' Kate blushed furiously and reached over him to grab some popcorn.

'I mean do we really have to watch this?'

'Kate. Last time what did we watch. Let me think.' He paused for dramatic effect.

'Pretty in pink and Pretty women. Too many pretty's on one night can be dangerous to a mans masculinity. Apart from you of course. I can handle all the beautiful in the world.' She smiled at him sheepishly and rested her head back on his shoulder.

'But it's so….Plasticy.'

'Plasticy. Kate is that word a word.'

'Yes DiNozzo.'

'Says who?'

'Me!'

'Oh.'

**NCISNCIS**

A few hours later and the credits rolling Kate and Tony were drifting to sleep on the couch. _Who needs a bed. This is way more comfy. _He ran his fingers placidly through Kates hair. It felt silky smooth against his rough skin.

'You know we both have the day off tomorrow.' Tony spoke up quietly to break the comforting silence they'd lapsed into.

'Yeah, Gibbs must've had a visit from Christmas past or the Virgin Mary.' Tony chuckled to himself, imagining Gibbs seeing the Virgin Mary in his basement.

'HE probably shot her through the head.' Kate chuckled at Tony's response.

'Anything you wanna do?'

'Not really. Although I hear there's this new bar just opened on Lincoln Street. Supposed to be good.'

'Yeah we could do that' Kate yawned her words slurring slightly.

'Can we go back to sleep now that's sorted Tony.' Kate looked up her eyes bleary with sleep deprivation.

'Right here. On this very spot.'

'Yes. Now good night.' She rolled over so her stomach was pressing against Tony's stomach huffing all the while.

'Good night Tony.'

'Night Katie.' He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**NCISNCIS**

'How long does it take to get ready women? I mean really I was dressed half an hour ago.' Tony shouted from the kitchen to where it reached Kate in the bedroom.

' I want to look my best DiNozzo.'

'Kate. Darling. Sweetie. Honey. You always look gorgeous but this is opening night and it's supposed to be packed out.'

'Well DiNozzo. You shouldn't have let me sleep in.' She shouted at him her voice tinged with annoyance.

'You looked so adorable. Like a sweet, ickle puppy dog.'

'Tony-' Kate immerged from the bathroom a glitzy red dress adorning her body.

'Wow. Kate you can't half scrub up nice.' She was hopping out on shoe round her ankle her fingers fumbling to get her earring in. Tony held the door open for his women. His arm motioning for her to hurry up.

'Lets get moving Katie.' Kate completely ignored the latter part of the sentence she just wanted a nice peaceful drink at a bar with her man. Simple as.

**NCISNCIS**

It was almost 10:00pm by the time they reached the bar. Which they had now found to be called Zodiac. Entering through the main doors they found themselves in a cosy room with a stage at either end. The drinks were flowing and the merriness setting in as Tony fought his way to the bar.

Kate had found a corner at the back of the room with a few candles gracing the table. She settled back and watched as a man obviously the manger climbed onto the stage. He tapped the microphone to check it was working.

'Hello…' taptap'Is this thing on…Oh. Okay.' He paused and clapped his hands together.

'Hello and welcome to Zodiac. Washington DC's new karaoke bar.' Kate's draw dropped and behind her Tony's did the same. He slid into the booth next to Kate his jaw still hanging around by his naval.

'Karaoke. DiNozzo.' She turned to him. But was interrupted once more by the manager.

'You were all given a piece of paper with a number on it. Throughout the night numbers will be drawn and those are the lucky ones that get to sing. So to start of the night.' He put his hand into a giant bucket and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

'#298 you're our lucky first singer.'

**NCISNCIS**

After some tremendously bad singing and 3 rounds later Kate was starting to feel light headed. Tony kept grinning at her and she kept grinning back.

'Wow. Keane that was a…adventurous look into Eminem.' The manager struggled with words for the mans distasteful adaptation or rap. Which more to the point Kate despised as did Tony.

'Well #325 you seem to be next.' Tony chocked on his drink.

'No. I'm erm not singing.' Tony shouted. Two men walked up behind him.

'Sir. We're here to escort you to the backstage area. Tony chuckled uneasily and loosened his collar a bit.

'Hear that Katie backstage. My childhood dreams of becoming a star are coming true. ' Kate only smiled and gave him a friendly shove in the right direction.

Five minutes and a bucket of sweat later Tony was standing on stage mic in hand.

'Erm. Hi. This is for my girlfriend Kate. It pretty much sums up what she thinks about the rich and famous.'

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?

I WILL BE SKINNY

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

'Thanks Kate. Your the furthest thing from a stupid girl.' He paused then muttered something under his breath.

'Most of the time.'

'I heard that!'

**A/N: **I do not own pink either. R&R


End file.
